Their Story
by Breathesgirl
Summary: Disclosure Outtake: It's finally time for the Queen to hear the story of Sookie and Bill and how it all went wrong. WARNING! Mentions of torture! ABSOLUTELY no specifics, blood or gore but this chapter is necessary to bring Sookie to where she needs to be for future outtakes.


**A/N: WARNING! There is mention of torture in this little one shot. There are absplutely NO specifics, no mention of blood or gore. If you are squeamish or simply do not like to read about such things please read one of my other stories, or those of another author. This particular one shot IS necessary to bring Sookie to where she needs to be for future one shots or stories in this time line.**  
**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

It was finally time for her to tell the Queen about her and Bill. (She grimaced just thinking his name.)

The Queen sent a plane for them since she had so much else to do that weekend.

Fortunately the first order of business was the story Sookie needed to tell, the Queen needed to hear, that Bill did not want heard under any circumstances.

She told their story and she told it well.

Unfortunately Bill had felt the need to embellish for his own benefit and downplay other areas so finally the Queen had him gagged since he couldn't keep quiet.

She told about how delighted she was to finally meet someone whose brain she couldn't read. How he had been associating with Malcolm, Liam and Diane and only called them off once it was clear Diane wouldn't back off without the claim, his jealousy when she even looked at anyone else, how he tried to hold her back whenever she did try to talk to anyone else. She told it all. She especially spent plenty of time on the last days leading up to her turning. How he had acted in the presence of his Sheriff, how he had gripped her arm so hard he had bruised her despite his blood in her system, how he let her ask her questions of one who shouldn't have even answered, didn't willingly introduce her to the one who should have been informed about what was happening in the first place, how he had left her with one mentally disabled vampire guard and a shifter (whom she didn't know was a shifter until then) guard, how she had fought for her life and lost! She even made special mention of how, because of his inability to guard her and those close to her, her Gran had died in her stead.

He glared at her through the whole tale but she could feel Eric's pride in her, her own sense of relief and her own pride. She had been through a lot, put up with a lot, persevered and come out on top.

The Queen excused them and told them she would let them know the verdict once she had thought everything through and looked at possibilities.

Two weeks later they had their answer. He would be severely punished. He would be punished physically, she would receive one tenth of his profits from the Vampire Data Base and a portion of any other money's he had coming in as well. He was also confined to court for the next century unless he had to travel to gather data then he would be accompanied by Andre and he had a lifetime ban from contacting her. If he should try to contact her or withhold money the punishment would be True Death with extreme prejudice!

Sookie didn't know how to feel about that. She could understand having to pay her for his part in her mortal death but physical punishment? She wasn't sure how she felt about that but there was a small part inside her which was jumping up and down with joy at the thought.

Finally, with Eric's input, she decided the only way to truly get over what had happened to her was to participate in his physical punishment. Eric placed the call to the Queen and Sookie asked permission to have a hand in his physical punishment.

Permission was granted.

Two weeks later they were once again in New Orleans, this time with her counsellor in tow. They all knew this would be hard for her so they wanted all the help they could gather for her in place before anything was started.

Eric was there in the torture chamber with her but he was only there as her Maker and for moral support, he would not be participating, much as he would have loved to.

Two nights. That's all she could handle without doing herself more harm than good. Before she died for the day she talked to her counsellor, let it all out while it was still fresh, learned how to deal with something she found horrendous.

It did help her though. As she administered his punishment the Queen and Eric explained what she was doing and why, what the desired results were. They explained why that particular implement was being used, which infraction it was being used for. This only added to Bill's punishment since he had to listen to the explanations right along with Sookie. The only differences were she was able to ask questions and experiment a little bit to see how a different hold gave different results or how a different tool brought about similar results and she was not the one being tortured! Before she ever arrived he had been rendered incapable of speech so she wouldn't have to listen to his insufferable begging and pleading with that ridiculous Southern Accent!

She saw the benefits of punishment, especially if the one who was wronged was the one administering it!

When she was through she was mentally exhausted but she felt one thousand percent better! She now knew he would no longer be able to hurt her. She knew now that she could take care of herself, even if she did need help to do so sometimes.

She had gone in full of trepidation, not sure whether she wanted him to be physically punished. When she left she understood why he had to be, why she needed to be the one to do it.

Just the relief of being the one to punish her tormentor was immense! The other things she came away from it with were just icing on the cake!

FIN


End file.
